Fun with Harry
by yugihfan2002
Summary: In which we put down all our ideas for crossovers with the Harry Potter books and movies. Vote for your favorite!
1. Chapter 1

Fun with Harry: like my things that never happened to Yugi mouto fic, this is going to be ideas for crossovers for harry Potter. YOu vote on your favorites and i'll write them..eventually.

Harry is adopted by: Bruce Wayne:

Harry hated the bucket under the stairs in which he was to do his business. It was already full from yesterday but Aunt Petunia had told him that there was going to be a powerful man visiting the house and if he ever wanted to see the light of day again he would use the bucket so as to not disturb their important visitor. He had just gotten a glimpse of the man when he had been shoved into his cupboard before he'd had a chance to empty the bucket Aunt Petunia had given him for when he was locked in the cupboard. So now he was feeling an uncomfortable squeezing of his bladder, the rumble of his tummy from not having any dinner and oddest of all a powerful thirst. He could also hear Uncle Vernon in the living room telling his famous golfer joke. So it was as he was not paying attention that he almost hit his head on the under part of the stairs as he heard a soft voice outside his door. Harry couldn't help looking even though he knew it was going to get him in trouble and when he did, he couldn't help gasping. It was almost like looking in the mirror except this boy had somehow managed to get his hair to lie flat. Kind brown eyes met shocked green.

"Hello there, who are you?"

Harry almost answered before he remembered that he was not to be seen or heard tonight and that doing so would anger his Aunt and Uncle, "What are you doing in there?" the boy persisted

"Please" Harry whispered "just ignore me."

"Why would I do that? You're the most interesting thing that's happened since we got here."

"You'll get me into trouble just please go."

The boy looked at harry again, a frown on his face, but he backed away and harry breathed a sigh of relief. He sat back on his small bed wondering how long it was going to take before the Dursley's would let him out when the door opened but not by his Aunt or Uncle but by another black haired blue eyed man.

"Dick take him to the car while I deal with these two." his voice was strangely calm, although there was an undercurrent of something that Harry couldn't quite catch. For a moment Harry alowed himself to dream that this was his rescuer. That the man was going to take him far away from the Dursleys. Then before the boy he now knew was called Dick could do anything Uncle Vernon had stepped into the doorway with a speed that seemed impossible for his size with a gun in hand that Harry had never even seen before.

"Now see here, you can't just take him! He's an unstable maniac!"

The blue eyed man smiled at Harry's uncle as he twisted the gun arm around Vernon's back before anyone could react. "I think you will find that I can do anything I want. Now unless you want to add atempted murder to your child abuse charges that I will be lobying against you I suggest you move."

End

Basic idea is that while on business with Dick in Privet Drive at the Dursleys Dick notices Harry under the stairs and tells Bruce about it whom then takes Harry home to become his second adopted son and eventually another sidekick to Batman.


	2. Chapter 2

Fun with Harry: like my things that never happened to Yugi mouto fic, this is going to be ideas for crossovers for harry Potter. YOu vote on your favorites and i'll write them..eventually.

Harry takes the wrong magical vehicle:

When Petunia had found herself stuck with her freak of a sisters son her immediate reaction had been to put him under the stairs. OUt of sight out of mind. But as she looked down at the still sleeping form of her nephew, she realized two things. One, that a normal family would not put a child under the stairs even under such circumstances as these. Two, that if she were to keep Harry he'd grow up as unloved and unwanted as Petunia herself had felt.

But he wasn't a normal child so leaving him at an orphanage wasn't an option either. Picking Harry's basket up she decided to go for a walk with him to clear her head and to try to find some solution when she found herself at the train station feeling that odd tingle that she had come to associate as something magical. Looking around she saw only a blue engine with the number one painted on the side with two cars behind it, so where had that odd feeling come from? Looking again she almost screamed when she realized that the engine had a sleeping face on it and so did the cars! Knowing now what to do she placed harry basket and all within the coach and quietly walked off.

End

The idea behund this one us that Sodor island is a completely seperate magical world that is only accessable by one of the magic trains, helicopter or boats that service the island and that occasionally one of these vehicles visits our world. as for the magical sense that Petunia posesses in this fic i believe it is plausible for muggles to have this as its the only way that Mrs. Fig as a "squib" could have even felt the presence of the dementors in the fourth book.


	3. Chapter 3

Fun with Harry: like my things that never happened to Yugi mouto fic, this is going to be ideas for crossovers for harry Potter. YOu vote on your favorites and i'll write them..eventually.

Harry is rescued by: NCIS

When five year old Harry Potter was first told that he'd be going on a cruise with his Aunt and Uncle he'd been thrilled that Mrs. Figg was unavailable to watch him so that he'd be able to go. Even if it meant that he'd have to carry all of the bags at least he'd be allowed to go somewhere other than a place riddled with far too many cats in his opinion. The voyage had started out well, he'd been allowed to come and go as he wished as long as he avoided his family when out and he wasn't even seasick. He even had the small closet in the room to himself as the Dursleys didn't want to contaminate their clothing by placing it in with him. He should have known it was too good to last.

Two weeks into the cruise while Harry was fast asleep there was a sudden loud bang as the door to their cabin was broken down. Harry watched from the closet, now wide awake as several men dressed in black barged into the room.

"What's going on!" He heard his uncle shout as the attackers rutlessly bludgened him in the head.

"NO TALKING! Come now with us and bring your valuables to the deck! Any resistance will be met with force!"

Slowly and crying a lot the Dursley family was forced out of the door, leaving one Harry potter alone in the room. He slowly sliped out of the closet as he heard the footsteps fade and peeked out from around the corner, watching as the men made the Dursleys and several other familys kneel in the hallway.

"The cops will be coming any time now! You won't get away with this!" Harry heard his Aunt shriek

"Oh we're not planning to. You are not hostages, you are cannon fodder!" With that he watched in horror as the men strapped one person to their body and walked out onto the deck. Harry, now scared out of his wits returned to the closet and closed the door, pulling his knees up to his head and watching the door, wishing that it'd be over and they could all return to Privet drive where it was safe. He stayed like that for several hours, listening until he fell asleep. It was only when he heard gunshots and then footsteps coming toward the closet that he awoke. Figuring that at least he was going to go down fighting he bit down hard as a hand started to pull him out by his arm, then started to run as the owner of the hand swore. He had no idea where he was going, he just barrelled down the hallway until he ran into what felt like a brick wall and fell on his knees. Harry curled into a ball and started to cry, waiting for the end.

"Shh, hey kid it's okay, I won't hurt you."

Harry looked up, surprised to see an older looking man with grey hair and kind looking eyes. Whimpering in fear he launched himself at the man who wrapped his arms around Harry, and made stroking motions.

End

The basic idea behind this is that Harry is at sea with the Dursleys when the cruise ship that they are on is boarded and attacked by pirates. Harry having been asleep in the closet is missed by the pirates. Harry sees the pirates take his aunt and some other patrons to the deck. His aunt is then killed in the rescue attempt by the ships captain, a former navy seal (hence NCIS involvement) who is also killed. Without the tie to his family he would need new guardians and who better than a former navy seal (i think that is what Gibbs is).


	4. Chapter 4

Fun with Harry: like my things that never happened to Yugi mouto fic, this is going to be ideas for crossovers for harry Potter. You vote on your favorites and i'll write them..eventually.

Harry teleports himself to Ponyville.

The boy was running as if his life depended on it, only looking back every once in a while to make sure that the other boys that were chasing him were getting tired, as he knew from much practice at "harry hunting". Usually he would just run in laps around the school until the bell rang, having learned that being fast meant that he would remain unbeaten for the day. He was rounding the corner for the fifth time when he ran into something solid and fell onto his bum. Looking up he gasped in horror when he realized that it was Dudley's bulky form he'd run into.

"Didn't think we'd ever learn did you? Well guess you underestimated us. Time for a good lesson don't you think boys? A lesson in courage and in taking what you deserve you no good freak."

The first blow always took him by surprise. Dudley always made sure to punch Harry where it wouldn't show so that the teachers wouldn't notice. He'd made that mistake once and his Aunt and uncle had threatened to sue the teachers until the one whom had made the complaint about Dudley had been fired. After that Dudley learned to hit Harry in the stomache, upper arms, legs and other areas where no one could see. When the first punch had come Harry tried not to cry. He had learned that crying only made the beating worse. So he curled into a ball and pulled his arms in protectively over the rest of his body and wished to be somewhere else, anywhere else with all of his heart. In a poof of smoke Harry disappeared leaving the boys angry and confused.

...

Applebloom was helping her sister kick apples down from the trees when she saw a flash of smoke from over the hill. Applebloom was always the curious sort and looking over at her busy sister knew it was a bad idea to bother her so she galloped over the hill and what she saw made her gasp. A pure black young pony with a green messy mane was laying on the hill. Pure green wings let applebloom know that he was Pegasus and he looked like he was hurt something bad. There were bruises all over him and a pair of broken glasses half fell off his face. Knowing that he kneeded help Appleblom ran as fast as she could back to applejack knocking her over.

"Appleblossom, what in tarnation?"

"Ya gotta come sis! There's an injured Pegasus in the meadow and he's hurt!"

"Well we have to help him whoever he is. Where'd you find him Applebloom?"

"Just over the ridge."

"Good, now I want you to run as fast as you can to twilight sparkles and let her know what is happening. We don't know who this stranger is or what his intentions are."

Applejack came to the part of the hill where Applebloom had been and saw the pegasus she had been talking about. She could that the colt had been beaten.

"Who would do such a thing to a little colt!"

the little colt as if hearing her whimpered as he curled his forelegs around his body. A body that she was just noticing was far too small and far too skinny for any colt. He looked smaller that Appleblossom and that was saying something.

"shoot little un doncha worry naw no one'll ever hurt ya again."

The colt whimpered again as he tried to push back away from her. As he did so some of his messy mane swung out of the way and she glimpsed a dark green thunderbolt on the colts head. It was Fluttershy who approached first when Twilight came back with the rest of the gang in tow. Applejack stepped to the side, knowing that if anyone could help him it'd be fluttershy. She didn't waste time asking questions, she merely directed twilight to use some healing spells as she wrapped a broken hoof. Green eyes shot open and the colt tried desperately to back away.

"Please don't hurt me! I promise i'll be good!"

Everyone felt sick to their stomachs as the witnessed the poor colt backing away until his rump touched a tree.

"There now, no one's going to hurt you. Please, open your eyes little colt."

The colt did as he was told and there was another gasp as emerald green eyes stared out curiously at the ground, trying to look anywhere but at them.

"There that's better, now you need to stay still." Fluttershy approached slowly and pushed the colts glasses back onto his nose. They were lopsided and barely hung on but he gasped as she stepped back.

"W...Where am I?"

"You're in Ponyville, in the land of Equestria."

"A...And y...you a..are all p...ponies?"

When the girls nodded the colt groaned and then fainted.


	5. Chapter 5

Perry awoke to darkness all around him. It was something he was used to considering how dark the boys liked to keep their room. But something was missing. Something that caused him to sit up in alarm. The boys. He couldn't hear them and worse, he couldn't sense their electrical output. Even on the darkest night it was something he could do to make sure his boys were still there. He seemed to be all alone.

What had happened, he didn't know but as he felt around he felt the end of a thread, one that he was sure would be attached to a light bulb He pulled the thread and almost screamed when the light revealed his hands! Further exploration revealed that he was now fully human. His watch was missing as well! Panic started to set in as he tried desperately to remember how he'd com to this point. The last thing he remembered was the doctors latest inator blowing up. But that wasn't new either. So what had happened? As he looked around, he realized he was in some sort of small space with just a tiny crib bed and some shelves.

There were some cleaning supplies on the shelves. Memories that were not his own flooded through his mind as he touched a few damaged looking toys. His name was Harry, and he lived with his aunt and uncle in the cupboard under the stairs. His mother and father were no good drunks whom had dumped him here shortly before they had died in a car crash. Although he still didn't know what was going on Perry, no Harry now would make sure this boy had a better life and in the process try to figure out how he'd come to be in this body and how to get home.

* * *

The world was ringing, and dark as Doctor Doofensmirtz awoke. But that wasn't new, most times he found himself standing in a pile of wreckage holding his aching head or quietly sweeping up. This time he had been knocked back from the blast and apparently knocked out too. But what about his nemesis? His heart clenched as he saw the small form there on the floor next to where he had been laying. The doctor could see that the monotreme was still breathing. But he seemed to have been knocked out just as he had been. He may be evil, but he felt bad for his nemesis as he looked him over. Never had Perry looked so small, so still. Knowing from his short time as a good guy with OWCA that Perry must have a family he searched the small form until he found a golden locket hidden under Perry's fur. It was a picture of two boys, one red haired, one green haired. Doof felt even worse for what he had to do next. Picking Perry up, whom he found weighed surprisingly little for how hard he hit, Doof took him to his scooter and drove him to the house where he lived. He took a huge breath and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"I'm sorry to bother you...wait is that you lindana? No, no, no. Concentrate Doof! Sorry I was driving home when I saw this little guy by the side of the road. I think he may have been hit by a car."

He wasn't sure what hurt more, the look on the womans face as she recognized him, or the look on the boys faces as they took Perry inside and rushed to the Vets. Doof hung outside the waiting room, pacing as he waited for news. Sure he hated Perry but he didn't want him dead!

"You'd better get well! Who else is going to wreck my inators?"

End.


End file.
